Teman Lama (Akaashi's part)
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Kita tak lagi bersama, karena jarak. Dan bertemu denganmu pada saat bekerja benar-benar terasa imposibroh. Bagian imposibrohnya kau menjadi lebih lebih lebih lebih dan sangat seksi. Salahkan atmosfer yang membuat begitu awkward antara kau dan aku. #KlanAvivaMenulis


**Teman Lama**

 **Free © Ouji Kouji**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

Teman Lama © jasmine_163 dan Shaphire Avox

Teman Lama; Akaashi's pov by Shaphire Avox

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Seminggu sebelum pemuda kalem bernama Akaashi mati, maksudnya mati rasa karena monopoli debat-berdebat dengan pak Manajer, mati rasa karena kelelahan bekerja, dan _plus plus_ -nya bertemu teman lama yang membuat matanya berbinar.

Ia sempat membuka beberapa foto album masa kecilnya. Suram. Akaashi sangat pemalu. Sampai sekarang sih. Adalah Sousuke, anak kecil yang wajahnya sumringah dengan mata sayu turun kebawah. Tapi rasanya senyum itu dibuat-buat. Entahlah, Akaashi hanya kangen masa kecilnya.

Berawal dari iseng, membuatnya semakin lama semakin penasaran apakah sepeninggalannya ke Surabaya Sousuke tetap mengingatnya. Mengingat jarak jauh dan tentu saja memori yang jauh. Yuhu jauh jauh. Tapi meskipun saat ini Akaashi telah kembali ke Jakarta dia belum pernah bertemu Sousuke. Ngomong-ngomong mata berbinar, ibunya pernah berkata "Kalau kamu bertemu seseorang dan matamu berbinar, berarti kamu telah menemukan orang yang spesial,"

Yuhu spesial. Yuhu mama thanks.

"Sousuke..Yamazaki," gumamnya.

"Yamazaki?"

Dor.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang," ragu-ragu masih menggelayuti bibir Akaashi untuk terbuka. Tapi akhirnya dia sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Boleh saya tahu keperluan Anda, Tuan Yamazaki?" _Yosha! keluar juga tu nama!_

Rasanya tidak nyaman. Sama sekali. Bahkan celmek yang Akaashi pakai dari tadi yang ia rasa-rasa nyaman sekarang hilang entah kemana. Pemuda sayu didepannya kaget setengah mati mendengar Akaashi mengucap namanya.

"Dari mana kau kenal namaku—?"

Sepersekian detik membuat Akaashi sakit hati. Salahkan pemuda didepannya ini yang begitu mudah melupakannya, salahkan pemuda didepannya ini yang sok kaget dan melupakan memori kecilnya begitu mudah. Pokoknya _teh_ salah si Sousuke Yamazaki ini sebelum—

"A...Akaashi?"

Oke coret yang nyalahin orang tadi. Coret aja nggak papa. Si akang inget kok.

"Sejak kapan kau balik ke Jakarta? Apa kabar? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Kata Sousuke tanpa jeda.

 _Idih kang, pelan-pelan. Napsu amat. Segitu kangennya sama eneng._ Kira-kira begini arti senyum Akaashi.

Bingung ingin berkata apa Akaashi hanya menarik otot bibirnya menjadi seulas senyuman.

"Sudah lama tak jumpa, Yamazaki."

Mencoba untuk sekeren mungkin, sesopan mungkin, dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain Akaashi mengulurkan tangan. Berjabat tangan mungkin bisa membantu.

 _Wado tangannya lakik!_

 _Sousuke hentikan ini semua, mata ku seperti biasa kan? Jangan memaksakan paradigma patriarkat padaku!_

"Ah.." Tangannya yang besar membuat tangan mungil Akaashi jadi kelihatan seperti wanita. Akaashi tidak mau sampai Sousuke menemukan kegugupannya jadi beberapa kali ia menggoyangkan tangannya.

Oke. Sekarang Akaashi harus benar-benar mengkonfirmasi. Dulu saat ia masih kecil, Sousuke benar-benar dekat dengannya. Dulu yang membuat permaianannya menyenangkan dan mengasikan adalah Sousuke. Dulu satu-satunya teman yang membuat dia nyaman adalah Sousuke. Dan lain-lain. Dan lain-lain.

Dan Sekarang. Lihat betapa teman masa kecilnya ini berubah menjadi sosok tampan yang membuat mata Akaashi Keiji semakin berbinar. Berubah menjadi lebih maskulin dan berperawakan menarik. Berubah menjadi sosok yang benar-benar membuat dirinya kagum sendiri.

"Begini Akaashi," Sousuke memulainya. "Aku kemari mau cari lowongan kerja, tapi aku lupa bawa CV. Kira-kira maukah kau menolongku?"

Berapa tahun lamanya Akaashi tidak bertemu Sousuke. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak untuk mengatakan tidak bisa jika pertemuannya membuat dia semakin dihargai untuk dimintai pertolongan?

Pak Manajer yang baik hati. Akaashi kira ketika minggu lalu pak Manajer curhat padanya masalah kasir baru, bakalan menjadi masalah yang ia dengarkan masuk dari kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri. Tapi, ada untungnya ternyata.

"Seingatku manajer sedang mencari penjaga kasir," katanya singkat.

"OH—"

Kaget sih, tapi ketika Akaashi melihat wajah Sousuke dan tawa halus yang ia buat membuatnya mengingat kembali foto masa kecilnya. Ternyata memang seperti itu. Itu bukanlah terpaksa. Haha lucunya.

"Semoga lowongannya masih ada ya," lanjutnya. "Sudah lama aku ingin bincang banyak denganmu, he he. Rumahmu yang baru dimana, Akaashi?"

Akaashi menyusun beberapa kalimat panjang untuk menyambut pertemuannya dengan Sousuke kali ini. Tapi dipikir lagi, mungkin seharusnya dia mengkonfirmasi pada manajernya dulu agar tidak memberi pengharapan palsu.

Akaashi hanya tersenyum memandang Sousuke dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Dia menelpon pak Manajer untuk memastikan apakah lowongan pekerjaan tersebut masih ada. Sousuke yang hanya menunggu respon Akaashi terlihat seperti kecewa.

"Halo pak Manajer—?" Akaashi bertanya secara sopan dan juga meyakinkan manajernya supaya menerima Sousuke meskipun tanpa CV. Beberapa kali dia bernegosiasi untuk benar-benar 110% meyakinkan pak Manajer. Dipikir lagi menjadi kasir mungkin asik, itung-itung cari pengalaman baru. Karena ini harapannya untuk kembali dekat dengan Sousuke.

Oke.

Ketika Akaashi menoleh, ia sedikit merasa takut-takut terbayang firasat kecewa yang terpancar dari Sousuke tadi.

KFC?

 _Tunggu jangan ilang dulu lah, baru aja ketemu men._

"Yamazaki, tunggu!"

Ditariknya lengan kekar dengan bisep yang menggoda iman tak sopan itu. Jemari lentik Akaashi menyentuhnya. Merasa berdosa sendiri. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya merasa berdosa. Sungguh azab Tuhan sangat pedih.

"Astaga Akaashi."

"Kata pak Manajer mulai besok kamu jadi spb sedangkan aku kasirnya." Napas Akaashi tersengal. Sekali lagi azab Tuhan sangat pedih. "Aku lama menelpon karena negosiasi dengan pak Manajer. Salahkan dirimu tidak membawa CV, dan apa-apaan main tinggal mau lamar kerja tempat lain?"

"Whoa.."

Membuat Akaashi kaget, untuk mati rasa yang keberapa kalinya. Mata Sousuke Yamazaki berbinar. Dan detik yang begitu berarti pelukan erat nan hangat ia rasakan. Tengkuk hangat itu menyapu mata Akaashi dengan cepat. Salahkan waktu yang begitu fleksibel, ia bahkan tidak siap untuk ini. Sama sekali.

"Terimakasih banyak, Akaashi."

Ucapan sederhana namun bermakna banyak untuk Akaashi sendiri. Akaashi tersenyum lembut membalas pelukan tersebut. Dan ngomong-ngomong tengkuk, menarik bukan main.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai

 **Silahkan baca versi POV Sousuke punya Remah-Remah Rengginang**. Terimakasih kunjungannya. Muach.

A/N : Welcome back! Akun saya berdebu asli deh. Terakhir publish sekitar Januari 2016. Ya ampun. Akhir-akhir ini saya pindah lapak dan dominan jadi reader. Iya, reader gelap lol. Ide ini dari sodara se-klan saya jasmine_163 karena kapal dia minor karam tanpa hint samsek /kapal saya juga sih/ tapi si _justmine_ yang pengaruhi saya, yang alhamdulilah bikin saya ketemu keyboard lagi wkwk makasih say. Ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk pada maso-ers, kita bisa jadi nahkoda untuk memperbanyak asupan kapal kita sendiri jika ada niat. Terimaksih untuk jasmine_163 menjadi penyemangat saya untuk menulis kembali dan para pembaca-qu (kalo masih ada) yang arif dan berani (?). Terimaksih semuanya. Jangan lupa Review say, jangan contoh saya sebagai pembaca gelap. Tidak baik. Azab Tuhan sangat pedih. Review ya..

 _Shaphire Avox_ muah.


End file.
